barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Telling The Truth (script)
Kristen: (first lines) Hey, Keesha. *'Keesha:' Maria was getting paint. *'Maria:' Hi Kristen. *'Kristen:' Hi Maria. *'Keesha:' So, we get something. *(the Barney doll comes to life) *'Barney:' Whoa. *'Girls:' Barney, Hi. *'Barney:' Hi everybody. *'Kristen:' Barney, you like colors. But I'll paint Barney holding a purple balloon. (paints Barney holding a purple balloon) I brought a picture of Barney holding a purple balloon. *'Barney:' That's right, Kristen. (Music starts for Colors All Around) Oh, i just love colors. *'Barney and Girls:' We like colors, We like them a lot. We got colors, Colors we've got. Red, blue, and yellow. purple, orange, green. Black, white, brown. Every color in between. Colors all around, all around the world, For every boy and girl. *'Kristen:' Red makes me think of an apple or a cherry, The sun when it sets or a ripe strawberry. *'Keesha:' Blue is the sky, blue is the sea. Blue is the color of a blueberry. *'Barney and Girls:' Colors all around, all around the world, For every boy and girl. *'Keesha:' Orange is a pumpkin. *'Kristen:' Orange is a carrot. *'Maria:' Orange is an orange. *'Barney:' We can share it. *'Girls:' And if you haven't seen what is purple and green, Just take a look with Barney. *'Barney:' See what I mean. *'Barney and Girls:' Colors all around, all around the world, For every boy and girl. *'Barney:' We like colors, *'Girls:' (We like colors) *'Barney:' We like them a lot. *'Girls:' (We like them a lot) *'Barney:' We got colors. *'Girls:' (We got colors) *'Barney:' Colors we've got. *'Girls:' (Colors we've got) *'Barney:' Red, blue, and yellow. *'Girls:' (Red, blue, and yellow) *'Barney:' Purple, orange, green. *'Girls:' (Purple, orange, green) *'Barney:' Black, white, brown. *'Girls:' (Black, white, brown) *'Barney:' Every color in between. *'Girls:' (Every color in between) *'Barney and Girls:' Colors all around, all around the world, For every boy and girl. Colors all around, all around the world, For every boy and girl. (music ends) *'Maria:' Hey, Barney. But I'll paint a sousaphone. (paints a sousaphone) There, The Adventure Screen would use at the library. *'Robert: '''Hi Barney, hi everybody. *'Barney: 'Hi, Robert. *'Robert: 'Hey, we are going to the school library right now. *'Barney: 'Me too! *'Keesha: 'But barney, how does the library work? *'Barney: 'Oh, i know way we look? (stars to the screen to see the library) *'Kids: 'The adventure screen. *'Barney: 'Today is the school library. The kids are leaving at home. So we're are drivin to the school library. See, we borrow books and find paints. *'Maria: 'Oh, look at that! *'Barney: 'This is my good friend "Mrs. Persand". See next to live in the library. We you read books in the library. We can use our quiet voice. *'Kristen: 'Me too! *'Barney: 'After the library comes back home. Than we drives to back home. (sparkles and stars to adventure screen then dissappears) *(the kids are clapping) *'Barney: 'Thank you, thank you very much. *'Keesha: 'Hey, Maria. we can visit at the library. *'Maria: 'Yeah! *(Barney and kids is leaving the treehouse and fade to the treehouse) *'Miss Etta Kette: 'See. here's a school. *'Scooter McNutty: 'Oh, i see. Hey, Miss etta can we have soccer ball. *'Miss Etta Kette: 'Me too! *(Scooter kicks the ball and soccer ball to miss etta) *'Miss Etta Kette: 'Thanks. *(fade to the school library) *'Keesha: '''Wow! look at these books! Category:Scripts Category:Transcripts